El trágico accidente de James
by Nefertari 10
Summary: La misma historia que habian visto en mi fic "Un trágico accidente", solo que en esta podemos ver el punto de vista de James a todos los acontecimientos.


Los personajes no son míos.

Esta historia la escribí hace algunas semanas mientras esperaba abordar un avión, solo que no había tenido tiempo de transcribirla del celular al PC, me causo curiosidad el punto de vista de James a la historia de "Un trágico accidente" que había escrito antes y he aquí el resultado.

**El trágico accidente de James**

Era un hermoso sábado de otoño, no hacía mucho frio y las nubes grises que se notaban no estaban próximas a descargar, aunque lo característico de la estación ya se notaba, puesto que los arboles ya empezaban a perder sus hojas dejando una hermosa alfombra amarillo – anaranjada en el suelo.

Ese día no tenia deberes que hacer, se acercaba al final del torneo de Quiddich por lo que los hacia todos lo mas rápido posible para tener el mayor tiempo posible y poder entrenar y ese día planeaba hacerlo durante todo lo que pudiera, puesto que tenía muchas técnicas nuevas que practicar.

Salí junto al resto del equipo muy temprano de la sala común directo al gran comedor, nos disponíamos a tomar un gran desayuno para después dirigirnos al campo de juego y poder realizar todo el entrenamiento.

Llegamos luego de unos treinta minutos los cuales los pasamos en el gran comedor, explique a todo el grupo los diferentes cambios que haríamos para el próximo partido antes de subir a las escobas para iniciar nuestro entrenamiento.

Así pasaron las horas, entre la práctica habitual y las pruebas a las nuevas técnicas que se habían ideado, a la media mañana llegaron al campo Sirius y Remus, dos de mis mejores amigos aunque estos se quedaron en las gradas riendo y viendo el entrenamiento a espera de que este terminara.

En uno de los minutos de descanso que concedí al equipo después de varias horas de practica seguida me acerque volando a ellos para preguntar a Sirius acerca de los detalles de una de las bromas que teníamos planeadas, cuando Rogers uno de los bateadores del equipo dejo escapar una de las bludgers, la cual me dio a mi directamente en la cabeza, ese golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio inmediatamente y caí de mi escoba al piso sin que ninguno de los hechizos que lanzaron mis amigos para detener la caída lograra alcanzarme.

Fue una suerte que no haya estado en el aire a más de dos metros de altura y que tuviera la cabeza tan dura por lo cual no alcance a hacerme gran daño, sin embargo cuando mis amigos llegaron a mi lado Remus no me dejo tranquilo hasta que no fui a la enfermería. Claro que fue un grave error el haberle hecho caso puesto que una vez entras en los dominios de la señora Pomfrey no sales de ahí por lo menos en veinticuatro horas y eso contando que te fue bien.

Así que, ahí estaba yo con una pequeña herida en mi cabeza vendada de forma totalmente exagerada y una fisura en dos costillas por lo cual también tenía el mismo vendaje en el tórax, esta de mas decir que por más que le roge a la enfermera para que me dejara salir, prometiéndole tomar como es debido la poción para arreglar mis costillas no acepto, por lo que me toco la no muy agradable solución de pasar la noche el lugar más aburrido de todo el colegio.

Cuando llevaba un rato muy entretenido mirando el techo y la pared que tenia frente a mí, entraron los otros dos merodeadores debajo de la capa de invisibilidad para que la enfermera no los viera puesto que los sacaría de la sala a punta de varita.

_ Mi querido Lunatico, es la última vez que te hago caso para venir a la enfermería – le dije mientras lo miraba – me hubiera curado yo solo si me hubiera ido derechito al cuarto.

_ Pues que yo sepa no eres medimago ni nada por el estilo, por lo tanto lo más correcto es que la enfermera tenía que verte.

_ Ves Cornamenta por eso te dije que no le hicieras caso, no tenias que haber pisado el lugar sin retorno, pero no me creíste – me dijo Sirius mientras trataba de no reírse.

_ No te preocupes mi querido Canuto, la próxima vez hare caso de tu gran sabiduría en vez de escuchar a este fanático de la enfermería.

_ Si él ya está acostumbrado, como hace una visita mensual ya hasta le gustan esos menjurjes que dan acá, si es que la enfermera lo trata mejor que a nadie, como si fueran familia.

_ Bueno ustedes dos ya basta, es solo una noche la que pasaras aquí, no es para que te quejes tanto – dijo Remus.

_ Está bien, pero entonces cuéntenme como van los detalles que les tocaban a ustedes para la broma que estamos preparando para todos los de Slytherin.

Mis amigos inmediatamente empezaron a contarme de los detalles que teníamos pendientes mientras yo reía de anticipación, luego seguimos hablando de otras ideas que teníamos y de cómo les habían parecido las técnicas nuevas que había ideado para el partido, todo eso hasta que me di cuenta que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y que hacía mucha hambre, por lo cual los chicos partieron a las cocinas prometiendo traer algo para mí una vez ellos hubieran comido, puesto que sería más fácil que nos descubrieran si lo hacíamos los tres en la enfermería.

Hacia un buen rato que se habían marchado, podría decir que se estaban demorando, seguramente Sirius se estaba retacando de comida, a mi ya se me había quitado un poco el hambre y empezaba era a tener sueño por lo que me decidí a echarme una pequeña siesta mientras ese par se dignaba a aparecer, después de todo me despertarían cuando llegaran.

Llevaba realmente poco tiempo de estar dormido cuando sentí que había alguien a mi lado, estaba llorando y sentí que tomo mi mano, fue ahí cuando percibí un característico olor a vainilla que invadía mis fosas nasales, ese olor lo conocía perfectamente era el olor de ella, el de la chica que ocupaba mis sueños desde hacía dos años, era para mí el mejor olor del mundo, el olor de Lily.

La oía a mi lado, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando por mí, porque estaba asustada por lo que me había pasado me decía lo que siempre había querido escuchar de la verdadera pelirroja y no solo de la de mis sueños, entre sollozos me decía que me quería, que me amaba, que quería estar a mi lado y ser la madre de mis hijos, hasta decía que quería estar conmigo por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Luego de un rato de estar escuchándola sucedió algo raro, algo que me altero por completo, ella se lanzo a abrazar mi pecho y lloraba con más intensidad. Yo podía sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus lagrimas mojaban mi pecho con los continuos espasmos que daba, luego de cada uno de ello el olor a vainilla se hacía más intenso a mi olfato y hacia que me volviese loco.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de todo, basto solo un segundo para que comprendiera que ella estaba ahí, que lo que yo creía que era un sueño estaba pasando realmente, la chica de mis sueños, estaba conmigo, llorando por mi y diciéndome lo que yo había querido escuchar hace mucho tiempo.

Tarde un rato para reaccionar, empecé con una leve sonrisa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada, mire hacia mi pecho y acaricie suave y delicadamente la cabeza de la chica de la forma en que había estado deseando hacerlo desde hacía un tiempo, en ese momento ella levanto sus ojos hacia mí, mientras yo le decía un lo sabía, ella me miro y pude ver en su cara todas las reacciones, primero la sorpresa, parecía muy impresionada luego supe que al parecer mi accidente había causado un poco mas de algarabía que la necesaria, algunos hasta pensaban que me estaba muriendo, hasta me pude imaginar que en ese momento había varias serpientes en el colegio celebrando y por lo que me dijo después no pensaban que yo pudiese reaccionar, por lo que alentada por el hecho de que yo no la pudiese escuchar decidió confesarse de una vez por todas, eso explicaba la reacción que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

En un momento después se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y trato de negar todo lo que me había dicho antes, aunque eso causo que yo me limitara a reír mucho mas y en mi cabeza solo podía pensar que de saber que un accidente traería este desenlace me hubiera lanzado de la mismísima torre de astronomía hace al menos varios años.

La mire fijamente a los ojos justamente en el momento en que su mirada me decía que estaba a punto de dejar de buscar excusas, al tiempo en que se podía ver que todo lo que me había dicho anteriormente cuando pensó que estaba durmiendo era cierto, así que no espere mas, no me resistí y simplemente la acerque a mí y mientras la sostenía me fui acercando a sus labios hasta que hicieron contacto con los míos en un muy esperado beso para mi, fue el instante en que sentí que el mundo se detenía a mi alrededor, me sentí gigante, tal vez podría explotar de la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento, estaba besando a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer de mi vida y lo mejor es que ella me estaba respondiendo, me aceptaba, en ese preciso lugar hubiera podido acabar todo y yo sería la persona más feliz, había cumplido mi sueño, el de estar con esa chica de los más hermosos ojos verdes que había visto en mi vida y podía decir que era lo mejor que había experimentado en mi vida.

Cuando termino el beso en el momento que sentimos que el aire era necesario para vivir la mire fijamente de una forma que ella pudiera entender que todo lo que le había dicho que sentía por ella era cierto, que ella pudiera ver cuánto me importaba y cuanto la amaba. Ella me entendió, no necesito que le hiciera promesas banales porque con una sola mirada pudo darse cuenta de todo mi amor, sonreí nuevamente mientras apretaba su mano que todavía se encontraba entre las mías.

Durante un tiempo más nos estuvimos besando otro par de veces, estábamos en una de ellas cuando un ruido nos alerto, eran mis amigos, los cuales escogían un momento equivocado para volver, aunque yo me había olvidado por completo de ellos, la comida que traía Sirius estaba en el piso mientras Remus le tapaba la boca para que el grito que este había intentado lanzar y que nos había alertado de su presencia no saliera de su boca.

Las miradas que tenían mis amigos en su rostro hacia que mi sonrisa se pronunciara más de lo que ya estaba, Canuto ponía en la cara su mirada de travesura mientras miraba a Lily, estaba seguro que ella iba a ser el blanco de algunas de sus bromas por un tiempo y Lunatico tenía la de suficiencia que salía en todas las clases, esa que te decía que lo que estabas diciendo él lo sabia hacía mucho tiempo y que tu habías tardado en entenderlo, por lo menos con el mi ahora novia no iba a sufrir mucho.

Cuando salí al día siguiente de la enfermería ya todo el mundo sabía que yo estaba con Lily y desde ese día no nos separaríamos nunca, de que la noticia se supiera se había encargado el mismo Sirius, aunque claro siempre quedaban algunos incrédulos que dudando de lo que era totalmente obvio se acercaban a preguntarnos a lo que nosotros respondíamos de forma afirmativa y cuando preguntaban que como habíamos empezado a salir nos mirábamos y mientras sonreíamos les respondíamos que gracias a un trágico accidente.

**FIN**

Le agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído, les han gustado mis fics y los han comentado, es por eso que continuo tratando de escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado, todas las críticas son bien recibidas.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
